The Clock Stopped Ticking
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: Time froze... River 'died'... A new enemy emerged... The Children of Time returned... So then what the hell happened to The Doctor? -Written to a re-worked version of Tick Tock Goes the Clock,the song in Doctor Who Season's 5 and 6...
1. Tick Tock, Goes the Clock

**A/N: Yet another story... Only i'm hoping this one will be multichaptered... Which will only happen if there's interest in this. Basically... I started randomly singing Tick Tock Goes the Clock from the actual show... I ended up adding to is and thought, hmmm... This wouldn't be such a bad story... So each chapter to this will be a line from the re-written version of the song... Expect... Strange things that may not make sense just yet... But i will tell you... It involves quite a lot of character... And a few new ones too... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... Which sucks... But i'm only ... almost 17... I wasn't even alive when it began :L**

**Hope you like it... Enjoy...**

_Tick Tock, goes the clock…_

People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint – it's really more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey… stuff.

So what happens when that big ball… freezes in mid-air? As if you'd just thrown it up, a child-like grin on your face as it spun, and you watched in slow motion, waiting for it to fall into your waiting hands… When it suddenly becomes weightless, a balloon floating in the air that would take forever to fall…

And what happened in the time it takes for that weightless ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff to fall back down to where it belongs?

What happens… When the clock stops ticking… When time… stops moving…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Five months, seven days, sixteen hours, thirty-two seconds… That's how long the TARDIS had been silent, apart from his inane ramblings to no-one but his Sexy, the old girl's incessant humming, and the noise she makes when he's left the brakes on…

It was for the best though. Eventually, they had to leave… Move on from adventures through time and space with The Doctor…

The Pond's returned home…

It was great though… For them… And him, if you looked at it a certain way. Amy was expecting again, hopefully this time they'd have a child who wasn't raised as a psychopath, who's one mission in life was to take The Doctor's own… But with Amy who knew what would happen.

And he'd be getting a new sister-or-brother-in-law … That was strange to think about.

To have a sister-in-law (or brother!), he'd have to be married… Which he was… Which is strange…

It'd been a long time since he'd last had a ring on his finger… Not that he had a ring on his finger… Or that River had a ring on her finger for that matter…

He should look in to that…

He was happy for the Pond's. Don't get him wrong… They were his family now…

But he missed company… River still had a few months left in Stormcage... At least according to the timeline he knew.

Not that Stormcage could hold her.

The TARDIS was too quiet. He'd talk to her… Oh how he'd talk to her… But it was hard to miss the response… As there rarely was one…

He missed company…

The TARDIS jerked suddenly, throwing him from the top of the stairs down, rolling to a stop and crashing into the wall on the other side of the room. He looked up, shaking his floppy, shaggy brown hair off his eyes and stared up at the console.

The TARDIS' lights began to flash, dimming radically until only a faded light shone. He scrambled to his knees, running back up the stairs and flinging himself at the controls.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He received no response… Not even a hum…

He spun, jumping down the stairs in one leap and rushed to the door. Flinging it open, he stared in shock.

He'd been in mid-flight… Right in the middle of the time vortex…

This was not the time vortex…

The vortex was bluey, and swirly… Alive with time… life… the universe… It moved as though the universe moved it, a storm of colour… Now…

It was still… Completely, and totally still… Frozen…

"What is going on?"

Time… had stopped…

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen i present to you... The end of the first chapter. I'm not sure whether this idea/plot has occurred before, but this is completely of my own imagination as far as i know... Review it please... I'm only going to continue if it gets interest.. Otherwise i'll probably just move it to AO3... Like i said... Not really happy with at the moment... But whatever... Bye...**


	2. Time is Hidden From Him

**A/N: Well... i got two reviews, so i'm just gonna continue... If that's okay with everyone ;D Either way, i'm gonna write it anyway. So, as we go along, each chapter has a new line of the re-written version of Tick Tock Goes the Clock. At the end of each chapter, i'll write the lyrics as we see them, so it's easier to understand. If we follow the lyrics, that makes it at least twenty chapters long. I'm estimating that'll end this story at at least 19,000 words, but i'll probably add an extra chapter at the end since, well... The last lyric is a real kicker. You'll find River makes her appearance. It says in the chapter title, Time is Hidden by HIM, but yet the majority of this chapter is River's POV. The end pretty much clarifies. Anyway, on we go.**_  
_

**Enjoy**

_Time is Hidden From Him_

How could time just... Freeze? Okay, sure... It'd happened less than a year ago, but that was different. That was because he didn't die, like he was supposed to.

And now?

As far as he knew, nothing should be happening to time. Nothing was prophesied, nothing sung in song...

As far as he knew...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

All across the universe, every creature, every species, every planet and every star... Every single being in the universe felt a shift. They could feel something wrong.

In her cell in Stormcage, River Song looked up from her diary. Staring at the ceiling, she shivered as a cold washed over her.

She'd felt that before. Three times before.

Once, when she was a young girl, hiding in the closet from her caretaker at the orphanage during a game of hide and seek.

_- Somewhere, sometime, a little blonde haired girl looked up, a thin light on her face from the door cracked open slightly._

The second time, when she was a teenager, behind the wheel of a bus, driving through traffic with sirens and flashing lights in the rear view mirror.

_- Another where, another time, a brunette looked over her shoulder, blue and red lights reflecting in her eyes as a shiver ran up her spine._

The third time... The last time... Happened in the library of Luna University, not long after she'd given up the name Melody Pond, exchanging it for the name whispered on the Doctor's lips.

_- Some other where... Some other time... A curly haired woman glanced up from her paper, books surrounding her on the table and her eyes narrowed as she looked around the room._

Glancing to her side, to the clock next to the calendar, she frowned.

7:13pm... Tuesday... January 16th...

_- A little girl stared through the crack in the door, her eyes landing on the wall opposite her. 7:13pm... Tuesday... January 16th 1965..._

_- A brunette glanced at the radio, swinging the steering wheel around to turn sharply down the main road. 7:13pm... Tuesday... January 16th 2009..._

_- A curly haired woman's eyes landed on the far wall of the library, where large clocks and words written in different languages were lit up... 7:13pm... Tuesday... January 5125..._

She frowned, flipping through her diary for anything that resembled that date.

Nothing.

She looked back at the clock, the shiver having passed just after a minute. Her eyes narrowed quickly. Lying her diary on the bed beside her, she stood slowly, walking toward the clock on the wall.

7:13pm...

That wasn't right. She pressed her ear to the clock base, her lips pursed as no sound met her ears.

The clock wasn't ticking.

Stepping back, she stared at the hands, counting to sixty in her head. When no movement occurred, she ran to the bars of he cell, calling out for the guard down the hall as her hands gripped the metal in her hands.

"The time... What's the time?"

The nameless guard stared at her, pointing toward the clock on her wall with the tip of the gun cradled in his hands.

"7:13pm Song. Can't you read a clock?"

She ignored his teasing tone, for once not playing the games she did with her guards.

"It's broken. What's the time?"

Rolling his eyes, he muttered for her to calm down. Shaking his wrist out, he pulled up the sleep of his jacket. Glancing down at his watch, he shook his head at her.

"S'not broken Song. Watch says 7:13."

Breathing heavily, she looked over her shoulder at the unmoving clock. Whipping back to the guard, she spoke rushed and forcibly.

"I need to make a phone call."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The Doctor stared at the unmoving vortex, switching between spluttering at the lack of colour, and staring in concern at the TARDIS' pale light. A shrill ringing had him bounding up the stairs. Swinging around the console, he picked up the phone, flipping it open quickly.

"What's happening?"

He sighed as her voice calmed him somewhat.

"I'm not... I don't... The TARDIS is sick and the vortex is dying!"

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on. River... Something's happened to time."

He flopped down on to the seat behind him, one hand supporting his head as he glared down at the floor beneath his feet.

"Okay... Sweetie. Check on the TARDIS. Make sure she's okay. I'll see what I can find out about what's happening."

He barely had time to say goodbye when the dial tone was ringing in his ear. Dropping the phone on to the floor beside him, he stood, placing his hand on the TARDIS console.

"Don't worry love. River will find something. She'll figure out what's wrong. She'll find time... She'll bring it back."

He really hoped he wasn't lying.

**A/N: And there we have it. Now, so far the lyrics are:**

_Tick Tock, Goes the Clock  
Time is Hidden From Him_

**Hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome. Bye...**_  
_


	3. TTGTC2

**A/N: Ugh... I know, it's short, i apologize. I feel the chapters more than likely will be shorter than normal ones, simply because i'm trying to write to the lyrics. Anyway, hope this intrigues you.**

**IMPORTANT: Also... Due to the titling weirdness, all Tick Tock Goes the Clock chapters will be TTGLC (and the number it is)**

**Tick Tock, Goes the Clock**

He didn't know for sure how long it had been since that phone call with River. Considering the fact that he was a Time Lord, therefore he should know immediately all forms of time... That was rather pathetic... And worrying.

Where was she?

He'd called her, after what he assumed was what? A week? And a half... Maybe...

He'd tried to call the Pond's. To see if they'd heard from her... Or if they knew about the situation happening now.

No answer.

He'd frowned at the phone, the ringing once again ending with a 'We'll call you back later'.

He wandered around the TARDIS, always making sure to keep his palm on the wall. She was getting worse. Her colour fading radically, her lights dimming... She was on the verge of silence.

He had no way of contacting River. Especially with the TARDIS so sick. Who else could help him figure out what was happening?

Someone, anyone, who could help?

…

Jack!

Captain Jack Harkness might be able to find out something.

He raced around the console, picking up the phone and almost dialling Torchwood. But then he realized… The phone was dead silent. He wouldn't be able to get through to Jack that way.

How else could he?

Thinking about every object, knick knack and possible transmitter, he realized something very important.

River's manipulator!

He had no idea how she'd left Stormcage, but it wasn't via her little toy. She'd left that behind one night when he'd picked her up outside her cell and… Well… That wasn't important right now.

He ran down the stairs, rushing through the TARDIS' corridors and throwing himself into his room. There, lying on his desk, was River's manipulator. He picked it up, strapping it to his arm and running back to the console. Stroking it softly, he whispered to her.

"I'll fix you. Don't worry."

Stepping away, he spared a second's thought on whether or not he'd even be able to leave the TARDIS when he flashed away, landing in Torchwood's foyer within seconds.

He called out Jack's name, waiting for the guns he expected to appear. When he received no answer, the Doctor frowned.

There was always someone guarding base.

He strolled through the underground base, calling out the names he remembered Jack worked with. Still, no response.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, looking down at something he found on the ground.

Jack's manipulator.

Jack didn't go anywhere without that, except maybe bed.

He backed away, typing something in to his wrist before disappearing in an instant.

Something was wrong.

He jumped immediately to the Pond's, eyes wide at the jarred open door and mess in the opening hall. Jumping again, he appeared in UNIT headquarters, hacking in to the system in search of Martha's location. Getting her address, he disappeared again.

Martha's house was rampaged. Mickey nowhere in sight.

Sarah Jane… No one… Not even K9.

Taking a deep breath, he appeared in the last place he could, hoping they were there.

No such luck.

Both Donna Noble, and Wilfred Mott, were gone.

All of his friends had disappeared. Whether they remembered him or not.

His family were gone. He was counting River there too.

Turning on the spot, he was about to return to the TARDIS when something grabbed him from behind. A cloth was shoved over his mouth, and all he could glimpse of his attacker before he faded in to oblivion was a small, diamond embedded in a black glove.

**A/N: Wonder who the fuck that was :L Oh, of course... I know who! Whoop! Hope you liked it. Please review :D**


End file.
